Jellal no Baka
by synstropezia
Summary: Nama adikku itu Jellal. Dia itu bodoh, aku sangat membencinya. Tapi kecelakaan itu membuat rasa benciku berubah menjadi rasa menyesal.


Summary : Nama adikku itu Jellal. Dia itu bodoh, aku sangat membencinya. Tapi kecelakaan itu membuat rasa benciku berubah menjadi rasa menyesal.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

"Kakak, mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar 11 tahun

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Aku ingin ke sekolah, pergi sana"

"Kenapa kakak ke sekolah setiap hari?" Tanyanya lagi

"Kamu terlalu bodoh untuk mengeti! Pergi!" Usirku

Akhirnya dia pun berhenti bertanya dan berlari menaiki tangga. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus memiliki adik seperti dia? Perkenalkan, namaku Ultear, umurku 14 tahun dan yang tadi bertanya itu adalah adikku. Namanya Jellal, dia berumur 11 tahun. Adikku ini bodoh, bahkan ia lebih bodoh dari anak rangking terakhir di kelasku. IQ nya dibawah rata-rata, ya dia itu IDIOT! Setiap aku ingin pergi ke sekolah, dia pasti selalu bertanya. Membuatku jengkel saja…

Tak lama berjalan, aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Disana ada Meredy yang sudah menungguku, bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabat karibku. Kami sudah berteman sejak SD kelas 1. Aku berlari kecil kearahnya dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Meredy"

"Ohayou Ul-chan" Sapanya sambil tersenyum padaku

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Ul-chan" Jawabku malu-malu

"Sepertinya kamu senang dipanggil Ul-chan. Ayo, kita masuk kelas" Ajaknya

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, sesekali kami tertawa bersama dan sesekali bercanda. Menyenangkan sekali, aku mana bisa melakukannya di rumah. Ibuku sibuk, ayah sudah meninggalkan kami 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat jam istirahat tiba, aku memakan bekalku bersama Meredy diatap sekolah. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab.

"Ul-chan, apa boleh aku pergi ke rumahmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita kan ada tugas kelompok pelajaran IPA. Masa kamu lupa?"

"Eh iya, benar juga"

"Jadi, boleh tidak aku ke rumahmu?"

"Jangan ya?"

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang terkesan kecewa

"E..etoo…Rumahku acak-acakan"

"Tidak apa-apa, kubantu bereskan" Tawarnya

"Tidak perlu, pokoknya tidak bisa. Maaf ya"

"Ya sudah deh, jadi kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya di rumahku?"

"Baiklah, lebih baik begitu"

"Kita akan mengerjakannya kapan?"

"Besok saja, bagaimana?"

"Oke"

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Meredy ke rumahku karena aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui, jika aku memiliki adik yang idiot. Aku hanya takut dia tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi. Yang lebih kutakutkan, bagaimana jika ada teman sekelasku yang tau, jika aku memiliki adik idiot? Pasti aku akan dikucilkan dan diledek, aku tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Meredy sempat mengajakku untuk pergi ke mall, tetapi aku langsung menolaknya. Dia sendiri hanya mengganguk tanda mengerti, Meredy sudah tau jika hari ini aku ada rapat OSIS. Akhir-akhir ini OSIS sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai dalam seminggu bisa diadakan rapat 2x. Meredy pun melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Meredy POV

Aku masih bingung, kenapa Ul-chan tidak membiarkanku untuk pergi ke rumahnya? Aku terus memikirkannya saat diperjalanan pulang, saat ingin menyebrang, aku melihat sesosok anak lelaki yang berlari-lari di jalanan. Sebuah mobil melesat dengan cepat kearahnya, dengan cekatan aku mendorong anak tersebut hingga ia keluar dari jalanan. Saat melihatnya baik-baik saja, aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Lain kali jangan bermain di jalanan. Berbahaya, mengerti?"

"…." Menunjukkan wajah yang ketakutan

"Jangan takut, aku ini orang baik kok. Kamu mencari siapa?"

"Kakak" Jawabnya dengan ragu

"Kakakmu? Siapa namanya?"

"Ultear"

"Ul-chan masih ada rapat OSIS, kuantar kamu pulang ya?"

"Rapat OSIS? Gak ngerti.."

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Gak tau, lupa.."

"Hah?!"

Aku sempat terkejut karena anak ini tidak tau dimana letak rumahnya. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah, apa benar dia ini adik Ul-chan? Kenapa Ul-chan tidak menceritakannya padaku? Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir macam-macam. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah dan membawa adik Ul-chan, ternyata Ul-chan sudah selesai rapat OSIS. Ia nampak sangat kaget melihatku menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"Ul-chan, ini adikmu aku menemukannya saat sedang menyebrang jalan"

"Arigato.." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka dariku

"Kakak kok di sekolah lama?" Tanyanya

"Kamu tidak perlu tau, ayo pulang" Ajak Ul-chan sambil menarik lengan adiknya

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Entah mengapa aku merasa jika adik Ul-chan agak sedikit aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Dia tidak tau letak rumahnya sendiri dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah kuucapkan. Apa adiknya? Idiot?

Ultear POV

"Kamu ini, bukankah sudah kakak bilang jangan keluar rumah?!" Teriakku kearah adikku

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti. Bukankah sudah berulang kali ku bilang, kamu itu IDIOT!"

"Gak ngerti…"

"Sudahlah, sana mandi. Kakak mau mengerjakan PR"

"PR itu apa?"

"DIAM!"

Langsung saja Jellal terdiam dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Aku sendiri mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasku dan mengerjakannya. Setelah selesai mengerjakan PR, giliran aku yang mandi. Semoga adikku itu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tengah melihat adikku memegang sebuah krayon dan sepertinya dia sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu. Karena penasaran aku pergi melihatnya dan betapa terkejutnya diriku, karena adikku mencoret-coret buku PR matematikaku!

"JELLAL!"

"He?"

"Kamu keterlaluan!" Ucapku sambil menamparnya

"Kok kakak menamparku tiba-tiba?" Ia seperti ingin menangis

"Jangan mencoret-coret buku PRku! Apa kamu tidak mengerti? Kakak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengejarkan PR, kenapa kamu tidak juga mengerti? Kenapa?! Kenapa kamu begitu bodoh?!"

Akhirnya air mata menetes dari mataku. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jellal mencoret-coret buku PRku, aku harus begadang hanya untuk mengerjakan ulang PR. Betapa keterlaluannya dia! Jellal mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku.

"Kakak kok nangis? Jellal salah apa?"

"SALAHMU BANYAK! PERGI SANA!"

"Kemana?"

"KEMANA SAJA, SANA PERGI!"

Jellal berlari menaiki tangga kearah kamarnya, aku bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. Aku tau tidak seharusnya aku membentaknya, tetapi dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sekitar jam 8 malam, semua PR sudah selesai kukerjakan. Tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi, benar juga aku belum makan dari tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk makan mi instant, tak lama merebus mi aku sudah bisa memakannya. Saat sedang makan, ternyata ibu sudah pulang. Ia duduk disebelahku dan bertanya.

"Apa Jellal sudah makan?"

"Sepertinya belum" Jawabku tanpa memandang wajah ibuku

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyuruhnya makan?"

"Aku tidak peduli…"

"Bukankah ibu sudah bilang, kamu harus menyayangi Jellal"

"Bagaimana aku bisa sayang padanya? Dia selalu membuatku marah"

"Apa kamu tidak bisa sabar?"

"Tidak bisa! Sudah cukup aku bersabar, aku lelah..Apa ibu tau? Saat ibu tidak ada, Jellal selalu mencoret-coret buku PRku, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Merobek buku PRku? AKU MEMBENCINYA!"

PLAKKK! Aku tidak menyangka ibu akan menamparku. Mata ibu berlinang air mata, apa perkataanku telah menyakiti hatinya? Tapi aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, aku memang membencinya.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kamu membencinya Ultear? Mengapa…?" Tanya ibuku

"Memang kenapa jika aku membencinya? Tidak boleh? Karena dia adikku aku tidak boleh membencinya, begitu? Sudah kuduga, ibu lebih sayang Jellal daripada aku!"

Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasarnya. Air mata terus mengalir keluar, aku benci keluarga ini, aku benci, aku benci…Mengapa aku harus memiliki adik yang idiot? Mengapa ayah dan ibu harus bercerai?! Keluargaku benar-benar hancur…

Keesokan harinya aku tetap berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, tetapi, suasana di kelas tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka semua seperti sedang membicarakanku, atau lebih tepatnya mereka membicarakan adikku. Muncul perasaan kesal didalam hatiku, aku menggebrak meja salah seorang temanku dan bertanya.

"Darimana kalian tau jika aku memiliki adik idiot?!"

"Jenny yang mengatakannya, lagipula aku tidak menyangka kamu memiliki adik idiot hahahhaa" Tawa salah seorang temanku

"Dimana Jenny?"

"Tuh" Tunjuknya

Rasanya emosiku sudah sampai pada puncaknya, seseorang memegang bahuku hendak mencegatku. Akhirnya aku pun berhenti berjalan dan duduk dibangku. Meredy duduk disebelahku dan mengajakku berbicara.

"Ul-chan yang sabar ya"

"Kamu sudah tau jika adikku itu idiot, apa kamu masih mau berteman denganku?"

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa jika adikmu itu idiot? Aku tidak peduli"

"Arigato…Aku senang mendengar ucapanmu"

"Seharusnya kamu mengatakannya dari awal" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku

"Aku tidak berani mengatakannya…"

"Ya sudah, aku mengerti perasaanmu Ul-chan"

Ini pertama kalinya Meredy memelukku. Aku bisa menghirup bau parfum yang digunakannya, benar-benar wangi…Selama jam istirahat, aku terus terdiam didalam kelas. Sesekali Meredy mengajakku bercanda, tetapi moodku benar-benar sangat buruk. Ketika jam pulang sekolah, tak sengaja aku dan Meredy mendengar teriakan anak kecil. Siapa yang berteriak? Tanyaku dalam hati, kami berdua menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat kuketahui yang berteriak adalah Jellal.

"Pergi sana, pergi!" Usir mereka sambil melempari batu kearah Jellal

"Kakak dimana?"

"Kakakmu itu tidak akan datang, dia itu tidak sayang padamu!" Ucap salah seorang anak

"Bohong"

"Kami tidak bohong, pergilah IDIOT!"

Akhirnya Jellal pun berlari meninggalkan sekolah sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku hanya terdiam melihat adikku yang berlari melintasi diriku, akhirnya aku juga memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Tunggu, Ul-chan"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidak menolong adikmu?" Tanyanya

"Aku…." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah dari Meredy

"Jawab, kenapa?!" Tanya Meredy sambil memegang kedua bahuku

"Seperti yang mereka katakan, aku tidak menyayangi adikku. Aku membencinya! Karena dia aku terus-menerus diledeki hari ini!" Jawabku

"Itu bohong kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Aku memang membencinya…Kau sudah puas kan? Aku mau pulang"

Aku berlari meninggalkan Meredy yang sepertinya sedih karena jawabanku tadi. Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat jika Jellal sudah menungguku didepan rumah, ingin rasanya aku tidak mempedulikan adikku itu.

"Kakak kok lama?"

"…."

"Tadi aku ke sekolah, kakak kok gak ada?"

"…."

"Aku salah sekolah ya?"

"….."

"Tadi aku dilempari batu, sakit"

"Kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya…"

"Maksud kakak?"

"Ini semua karnamu! Karna kamu aku jadi diledeki terus hari ini, mereka berkata jika dekat-dekat denganku nanti bisa jadi idiot, itu semua karena mereka tau jika aku punya adik yang idiot!"

"Jadi?"

"DIAM! Kamu selalu saja bertanya, sudah bertanya berkali-kali juga tetap tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, lupakan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari meninggalkan rumah, dari belakang aku melihat jika Jellal berlari mengejarku. Untuk apa dia mengejarku? Aku berlari menyebrangi jalan, karena tidak hati-hati sebuah truk besar hendak menabrakku. Mataku langsung tertutup saat itu juga, apa aku sudah mati?

_**2 hari kemudian…**_

"Di…dimana aku?" Tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling

"Di rumah sakit" Jawab ibuku

"Aku selamat?"

"Ya, hanya luka ringan saja"

"Bagaimana dengan Jellal?"

"Kondisinya buruk…"

Kondisinya buruk? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah aku yang tertabrak? Kenapa aku luka ringan? Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menghantuiku.

"Sebenarnya Jellal yang menggantikanmu untuk ditabrak, dia sempat mendorongmu sampai kepinggir jalan"

"…."

Tiba-tiba mataku menteskan air mata. Sebegitu sayangnya kah dia padaku? Muncul perasaan bersalah dari dalam hatiku.

"Dia dimana?"

"Di kamar sebelah"

Langsung saja aku turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar sebelah. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang terlilit oleh perban, tangan kanannya juga patah. Aku menutup mataku dan kembali menangis, aku tak kuat melihatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Apa adikku bisa selamat?"

"Kemungkinan selamatnya kecil. Kalaupun dia selamat, mungkin adikmu akan lumpuh"

"Lumpuh…?"

Jika Jellal tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku lah yang akan lumpuh. Seharusnya aku yang lumpuh, bukan dia…Sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya Jellal berada di rumah sakit, ia tak kunjung sadar juga. Di minggu ketiga, barulah Jellal sadar. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang polos.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menyelamatkan kakak?"

"Aku sayang kakak"

"Tapi aku membencimu"

"Sayang kakak…."

"Kamu memang bodoh…" Jawabku sambil menahan tangis

Akhirnya aku benar-benar menangis. Aku membencinya, dengan jujurnya dia berkata jika dia menyayangiku. Tak lama mengatakan itu, Jellal menutup kembali matanya. Aku tau, dia meninggal…Seharusnya aku yang meninggal, seharusnya aku yang mengalami semua penderitaan itu.

Selama pemakaman berlangsung, aku hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ini pertama kalinya aku kehilangan seseorang, hatiku terasa sakit. Padahal sejak awal Jellal lahir aku membencinya, aku selalu berharap dia tidak ada di dunia ini. Sekarang saat dia sudah tiada, mengapa aku tidak merasa senang? Aku merasa jika diriku ini adalah kakak yang buruk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ibuku

"Aku menyesal, Jellal menyayangiku mengapa aku membencinya? Aku merasa jika aku adalah kakak yang buruk"

"Baginya kamu adalah kakak yang baik"

"Jika dia itu tidak bodoh, mungkin dia akan beranggapan aku ini kakak yang buruk"

"Tidak akan, mau idiot mau tidak. Dia tulus menyayangimu…"

Tulus ya… Aku baru bisa merasakan ketulusannya sekarang. Andai saja waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku akan menyayangi Jellal, aku akan membuatnya bahagia, aku akan menerima apapun keadaannya. Maaf kan kakakmu yang egois ini Jellal..

Tamat..

A/N : Maaf ya kalau aku menggambarkan Jellal yang idiot kurang baik. Soalnya aku bener-bener bingung, sifat anak idiot itu yang kayak gimana. Riview ya, kalau gak suka sama cerita aku nanti aku buat yang lbh bgs lg. Makasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
